


Inbetween Shifts

by EnemyJoestar



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemyJoestar/pseuds/EnemyJoestar
Summary: Charon doesn't often have time for breaks, and as he gets ready to take one, he's visited by his business associate. Hermes decides to join him, arguably getting a bit too comfortable; enough so to take off his boots. Charon can't help but grab Hermes' foot when he presents it to him, and he gets a reaction he wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Inbetween Shifts

**Author's Note:**

> Is this my fav Hades ship??? How did this happen??  
> Not 100% sure this needs the foot fetish tag but it's there just to be on the safe side. This is set before they start dating. 
> 
> I was falling asleep while editing this, and I kinda forced myself to write it through a brain fog, so hopefully I didn't fuck it up royally.  
> As per usual, Charon's dialogue is included in the end notes, and comments are always welcome :)

Charon didn't often find time for himself between his ferrying duties and running his shop, but whenever he did find some, he made sure to appreciate every moment of it. He was steering his boat away from the shore of the river Styx, just having dropped off a full load of startled, confused shades, and was working on guiding himself through a more neglected part of the river, flanked on both sides by inhospitable shores.

He wasn't surprised when Hermes fluttered down into his boat from above, landing softly across from him in the bow, crossing one leg over the other as he sat and flashing the ferryman a smile.

“Hi boss! Caught you in between trips, have I?” Hermes said, letting his messenger bag slip off his shoulder to the boat's floor. “I got you what you asked for, three varieties, actually. Wasn't sure where you wanted it, so I've just come to you directly.”

Charon groaned softly as he paused his rowing, letting the oar drag through the water to slow the boat down. Hermes waved a hand at him nonchalantly.

“It's no trouble at all. You need anything from up top, anything at all, just let me know.” he assured. Hermes placed his hands beside him on the thwart, drumming his fingers lightly on the edge of it. “I'm not taking up space, am I? I don't have anymore souls for you today so you're just heading back to shop, right boss?”

Charon let out a long hiss as the boat finally crawled to a stop, bobbing lightly in the water as Charon slid his oar back into the boat to slip it under the thwarts and rest on the floor. He took his time settling down to sit across from Hermes, who was looking at him expectantly. Charon grunted quietly, causing Hermes' shoulders to relax slightly as he smiled.

“Only if you don't mind, boss.” Hermes said cheerfully, ceasing the drumming of his fingers only to start shuffling his feet on the planks below him. Charon sighed lightly.

Hermes stared at him a little too long before turning a light pink and turning away to look out into the river.

“Nice to take a break now and then.” he said absently, toeing off his boots. Charon watched intently as the winged boots clattered to the boat's floor, and Hermes started to stretch and rotate his feet as he stretched out his back, his hands gripping the thwart for balance. Charon's gasp trailed off into a breathless wheeze.

“Are they?” Hermes asked, his face flushing slightly. “I guess everyone always assumes they'd be all rough and worn out from running all day, but truth be told I spend just as much time in the air as I do on the ground.” he stretched out his leg and pointed his foot at Charon, wiggling his toes at him to show it off. Charon gently scooped it up into his large hand, resting the arch and heel in his palm. Hermes let out a shuddering gasp as Charon caressed the back of his heel with the tips of his fingers. Charon hissed dryly.

“You...you may.” Hermes squeaked out, his blush bleeding out into his ears. His wings twitched as Charon gripped his foot firmly, pressing his thumb just under his ankle and running it down to the back of his heel. He growled deep and low as he slid his palm across the arch, squeezing the foot between his thumb and ring finger all the way down to his toes.

“I take good care of them.” Hermes said proudly, throwing a hand over his mouth as he bit his lip. Charon flicked his eyes up to look at Hermes' face, taking in the soft flush of his cheeks and slight twitch in his wings as he placed his free hand along the back of his ankle. Charon exhaled, the sharp, dry sound sending a shiver through Hermes' shoulders.

“I'm fine.” Hermes answered, voice warbling as Charon adjusted his hand from his sole to the top of his foot, sliding it over the outside to keep a point of contact. He pushed his fingers into Hermes' ankle, right where it met the top of his foot, and held the pressure. Hermes cried out involuntarily, biting the edge of his finger to try and silence himself much too late.

Charon's face grew taught as he rose his brow, the emaciated skin shifting on his skull unnaturally. Hermes worried his finger in his teeth as he stared back at the ferryman, his lips curling up ever so slightly as his blush grew a few shades darker. Charon exhaled sharply, a cloud of violet mist puffing out and clouding up around his face.

Charon replaced his fingers with his thumb and kept the pressure firm as he dragged it down over Hermes' ankle and ran the fingers of his other hand over his heel. He repeated the motions a few times, wringing the flesh and warming the muscles with his continued attention while Hermes tried and failed to keep himself from whimpering and gasping. Charon moved down the foot, digging both thumbs into the arch and running them down towards the toes while his fingers dragged across the top. He peeked back at Hermes once he hit the ball of his foot, stopping to kneed at it, to see the messenger's eyes screwed shut and teeth digging into his finger as his wings fluttered in time with the motions of his thumbs. Charon wheezed a stream of mist over Hermes' foot, causing him to finally cry out in earnest.

Hermes rose his hands to his chest and curled them against it as his shoulders trembled.

“N-N...nnmm.” he moaned, having trouble with his words. He gave up and shook his head.

Charon kept going, moving on to Hermes' toes. He worked circles into the bottom of them with his thumbs, one by one, until Hermes' started to shake. Hermes reached out with his other, trembling leg to run the top of his foot along Charon's ankle. Charon slowed his motions as Hermes dragged his foot upwards, sliding up under Charon's robe to caress his way up the back of his shin.

Hermes slowly opened his eyes and bit his lip, trying to stop himself from smiling deviously as he stared back at Charon.

They held the gaze for far too long. Hermes started to squirm under the scrutiny of Charon's piercing, glowing eyes.

Charon dropped a hand from Hermes' foot to grab a handful of his robe at the knee, pulling the fabric back for Hermes. Hermes couldn't hold back the grin that spread across his face, and he kneaded his bottom lip between his teeth as he travelled his foot up further. Charon let Hermes' other foot slip from his hand as Hermes reached his inner thigh, and Hermes used it to pinch Charon's robe between his toes, right at the ferryman's knee, and slowly pushed it back towards his hip. Charon placed his hand on Hermes' ankle, caressing the messenger's leg as he dug his toes into Charon's hip.

“You don't mind if I stretch my legs a bit, do you?” Hermes asked with a grin, sliding the back of his toes up even further, stopping just shy of Charon's crotch. Charon groaned, huffing fog over himself as he pulled his robe back fully, bunching it up around his hips to expose his fast rising cock to Hermes. Hermes giggled excitedly as he brought his foot up it its underside, running it slowly to the tip. He dipped his big toe into the beginnings of Charon's precum and ran it back and forth, slowly smearing it along the underside of his toe. Charon groaned as Hermes spread his toes wide, capturing his cock between them as best as he could and running his foot all the way down to the base.

Hermes moaned lightly as he worked his way back up, applying just a little more pressure as Charon's warmth spread between his toes. He brought in his second foot, sliding the side of it up the top of Charon's cock as he moved his other foot down. Hermes squirmed as Charon moaned; another wafting of fog filtered past his bared teeth to dance along his emaciated cheeks and up against the brim of his hat. Hermes kept his feet moving, one going up whilst the other ran down, whimpering as he squeezed Charon's cock between them. His eyes darted back and forth from Charon's cock to his face, licking his lips as Charon's eyes narrowed and their light grew hazy and soft.

“Faster, boss?” He asked, voice heavy with lust. Charon's hiss faded into a moan as Hermes squeezed the tip of his cock between his heel and the side of his foot, trying to coax out a bit more precum out of him. It started to dribble over the side of Hermes foot, running down into his arch as he twisted his foot to catch it. Hermes bit his lip as he smeared it all the way down Charon's cock, making the glide easier for him.

Charon wheezed and groaned as Hermes worked himself into a steady rhythm, watching the messenger's wings as they fluttered in time with his motions. Charon's breath started to cloud his vision as his breathing grew more erratic, as he grew closer to release. Hermes whimpered as he shifted his feet, running the top of one along the bottom of Charon's cock while he curled the toes of the other around the top. He shivered as he moved them in tandem, pumping Charon until the ferryman came all over his feet with a loud groan. Hermes moaned softly as he smeared Charon's cum over his feet, running them along the edge of his softening cock to gather up as much as he could.

Charon captured his left leg by the ankle and rose it to his mouth. He hissed out a stream of fog, ghosting it over the fast cooling cum on Hermes' foot before slowly licking along the edge of its arch, getting a good taste of himself. Hermes gasped and shivered as tingles ran through his shoulders, his eyes glued to Charon's tongue caressing his skin. Charon tugged Hermes' by the ankle and pulled him in close, dragging him through the air as Hermes floated on instinct. Charon leaned in, tilting his head to brush the brim of his hat across the tip of Hermes' wings, and pressed his cheek against Hermes' face; the side of his mouth nudged against his ear as he wheezed his hot, foggy breath across it. Hermes' breath hitched as his eyes fluttered closed, tilting his head to lean into the touch and ruffle their hair together.

“Could be.” Hermes purred, sliding his fingers up Charon's chest to tangle in his chain of obols. Charon slid his hand up to Hermes' knee, hooked his fingers behind it and pulled it in flush to his chest, the motion causing the edge of Hermes' chiton to slip down to his hip and bunch up next to his straining cock. Charon ran his other hand up Hermes' right thigh to rest just at the edge of his chiton. Hermes tugged on Charon's chain and whimpered as the ferryman gripped the edge of it, pulling it taught across the tip of his cock and dragging across it slowly. Charon licked the shell of Hermes' ear, prompting a spasm to run through the wing trapped against the brim of his hat; the feathers pattering against it sounded loud and intimate so close to their ears.

Hermes moaned softly as Charon pulled the chiton back, keeping the fabric taught to catch on Hermes cock and pull it back along with it. It bounced slightly as it finally slipped free, leaking freely all over itself. Charon gripped it lightly, running his thumb over the weeping tip to smear the precum across it. Hermes moaned a little louder, nuzzling against Charon's temple to try and get closer, running his ear across Charon's teeth with a gasp.

Charon pressed the edge of his palm against Hermes' cock and started smoothing it up and down the shaft, sighing into the messenger's ear as he hummed in content.

“Yes.” Hermes keened, bucking his hips lightly to push himself firmly against Charon's palm. Charon wrapped his fingers around Hermes' cock proper and began to pump it leisurely, loosening his grip now and then to let Hermes dribble over himself to make the glide easier. Hermes moaned wantonly against Charon's ear and tugged on his necklace as the ferryman picked up his pace, his cries nearly drowning out the wet squelching between his legs. Charon let him thrust into his hand, kept it nice and tight for Hermes to fuck until he was cumming all over his arm, whining into his ear and writhing against him as Charon coaxed out his orgasm.

Charon growled into Hermes' ear, hissing out a soft puff of violet to caress it delicately. Hermes blushed as he dug his knee into Charon's chest.

“I thought you might, seeing as you touched me first. Unprompted, I might add.” he teased as he pulled away from Charon, running his cheek across the ferryman's as he drew back. Charon loosened his grip on Hermes' calf, letting it slide though his grasp. He gave Hermes' sticky foot a squeeze goodbye, hissing lightly as the messenger shivered pleasantly. Hermes let himself hover as he inspected his hands, frowning at the angry red indents the obols had left on his palms.

Charon wheezed as he stood, letting his robe fall back into place. He walked to the edge of the boat to dip his hands into the water. Hermes floated over to sit next to him on the boat's ledge, dipping his feet into the river and swishing them through the water.

“Made a bit of a mess, we did.” he joked as he brushed his foot against Charon's hand. Charon took it into his hands and started to wash away the tacky mess he had left on it. Hermes scooted himself a little closer to Charon, his face flushing as he reached out to rest his hand on the ferryman's arm.

“Probably not what you thought you'd do on your break today, right boss?” he said through a shy grin. Charon turned to face Hermes, narrowed his eyes and licked his teeth as he hissed out a thick cloud of fog that wafted across the messenger's face and threaded through his wings.

Hermes flushed pomegranate red all the way down to his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Charon's dialogue
> 
> \- "That wasn't necessary."  
> \- "No. I was going to spend a bit of time on the river."  
> \- "You can stay."  
> \- "I don't mind."  
> \- "Your feet are more delicate than I expected."  
> \- "May I?"  
> \- "They're soft."  
> \- "Are you okay?"  
> \- Chuckling to himself  
> \- "Am I hurting you?"  
> \- "By all means."  
> \- Pleasured groan  
> \- "No, this is perfect."  
> \- Noises of pleasure  
> \- Groan of pleasure  
> \- "You're easy to work up."  
> \- "Or could it be you've been wanting me for awhile now?"  
> \- "Is this good?"  
> \- "I like you too."  
> \- Chuckling  
> \- "I suppose I was."  
> \- "Why don't I take my next one somewhere I can lie you down?"


End file.
